


Cold Remedies

by lferion



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who (1963), Glam Rock RPF, Highlander: The Series, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five perspectives on staying warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Remedies

* * *

Methos is a past master at building just about any kind of fire out of just about any possible kind of fuel, and there is even something warming about a candle or just the simple image of a fire when the actual is not available. He also has very fond memories of winter nights passed with warm bodies tangled in fur piles, and icy mornings cozy under featherbeds and purfles, steam curling up from cups of hot chocolate. So his prescription against deep cold is FFFCC -- fire, fur, feathers, chocolate and company. Apply as many as available and repeat as desired.

* * *

The Doctor does not feel the cold (or heat for that matter) in quite the same way as most of his companions (Frobisher being a notable exception), but he does have an abiding fondness for more or less voluminous coats. Scarves - absurdly long, elegantly minimal, subtly woven or colorful and loud - also have their appeal. A good cup of strong tea is always appreciated, and not just for the tannins. The Tardis library is reliably warm, and the conservatory and Cloister (when it can be found) are never cold.

And of course, running down corridors is always remarkably warming.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn is well aware of the excellent thermal and insulative properties of a Temple-made cloak-robe (two are better, and a fellow Jedi to share them with) (starships are never warm), and he has, more than once, had to use his lightsabre to heat rocks to stave off freezing when a fire was not possible. (There is very little to burn on Hoth or Thule.) What he likes to do to keep warm, when circumstances allow, is practice open-hand katas with his Padawan-now-Knight, then watch the planet's weather (or the stars) with him, cold held distant beyond force-screen or thermaglass.

* * *

First Adam makes tea. Good strong hot tea with lemon and ginger and a dollop of honey. (Southern California boy that he is, Indianapolis birthplace not withstanding, Adam is not overfond of cold, and feels it.) His next resort is layers - hoodies and jackets, sometimes sweaters -- especially ones with interesting lines and amusing (or glittery, or both) embellishments (what? Sparkle is important, and warms the spirit) -- scarves (the one Tommy gave him, with the skulls, is a favorite, as is the amazing Pashmina from Oprah), and hats of course. And good boots. Oh, and gloves, fingerless or otherwise.

Then is being with his people, his glamily (the fans warm his heart too, but people he knows see _him,_ not just the performer, are who he really wants); so if he's home he'll throw a dinner party, food and wine and friends around his table. If that isn't possible, then lighting a candle and just talking to his friends, his family - phone, email, text - will suffice.

Last, (but by no means least) is singing, simply noodling around with a tune and lyrics, his own or someone else's, acapella or along with a recording. Singing never fails to warm him right up.

* * *

Henri Ducard has long since taught himself to simply not feel cold. Bruce has not yet learned that lesson, may never learn, but the means of warming him are many, varied, and usually immediately to hand: touch the right nerve cluster the right way - tongue or teeth or fingertip, steel or cord or smoke - and ignite a conflagration. His Teacher taught him well to know his own responses, to recognize potential ice and fire in others. And there is always cruder carnal alchemy, heat applied direct: skin to skin and hardness, iron-hot, laboring to plant the seeds of flame within.

* * *


End file.
